


Bad Touch

by NSPFanGirl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSPFanGirl/pseuds/NSPFanGirl
Summary: Page tries to overcome her traumatic past when a certain Not-So-Grump takes an interest in her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Until last November, I hadn't written anything since around 2002. I have bad insomnia and not this particular one, but one story kept bouncing around my head while I was trying to fall asleep. I thought if I wrote it out, get it out of my head, that would be the end of it, but no. Apparently my brain is Hydra. Get one out, two takes it's place...

Page was in line at Starbucks when she heard a Zelda ringtone behind her. She had to do a double take. It was Dan Avidan and Arin Hanson. It was Dan’s phone that went off. “Nice ringtone, Dan.” He looked up from his phone and smiled at her. “Thank you.” Suddenly it was her turn to order. “Venti soy no whip white mocha, hot, and whatever they’re getting.” She motioned for Dan and Arin behind her. Dan was the first to speak up. “You don’t have to do that.” She smiled at them. “Please, it’s the least I can do. Get what you want.” Arin asked, “Can I get a cake pop too?” “Sure.” They placed their orders and Page paid. Off to the side, hers was done first and she turned to say bye to them but Arin spoke first. “We were gonna sit around and bullshit for a bit. You’re welcome to join us.” Page checked her watch. She had plenty of time to kill. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” “I’m sure.” She found an open table in the corner and went over there to wait for them.

Dan sat next to her and Arin, across from her. “You’re obviously a fan. Thank you for these.” “It was nothing, really.” Arin ate his cake pop in one bite. “Can we ask your honest opinion about something?” “Of course.” “We’re thinking of changing our schedule at the beginning of the year. Go from two recorded posts a day down to one. There’ll still be two posts but the second would be the ten minute power hour on Monday like normal, then animateds and compositions and a reposting of the last live stream. We’ve been so busy lately, it’s getting to be too much.” “You guys should do what you need to do. Take care of yourselves. Yeah, there’s gonna be a few people upset, like with ghoul grumps but you can’t please everyone one.” Dan turned to her. “Have you ever been upset with us?” “I was mad at Arin once but it was over something stupid.” Arin looked up with a fake hurt look on his face. “What did I do?” “It’s dumb. When you were playing Subnautica. By the time you guys played it, I had already beaten it. You kept swimming around looking for something and kept going right past it. That’s it.” Dan asked her, “Anything of mine you’re upset at?” Page looked down at her hands resting flat on the table. “One of your tracks I’m not a fan off.” Dan gripped his chest in mock pain. “Let me guess, FYI I Wanna F Your A?” “No. I like that one. Very creative. It’s Smooth Talkin’. I have a good reason though.” “What is it?” “When Cool Patrol came out, my boyfriend kept quoting it and it was annoying the shit out of me.” “That’s understandable and you have a boyfriend. That’s cool.” Arin rolled his eyes. “I dumped him a couple months ago. I caught him cheating on me.” “I’m so sorry.”

Dan moved to cover one of her hands with his own. When their hands met, Page immediately tensed up and pulled her hand back, startling Dan. She was fighting the urge to flee. He began to apologize. “I’m sorry, I…” “No, I’m sorry, I don’t like to be touched.” Her body was still tensed in an involuntary fear. “I… I think I should to go. It was nice meeting you.” She gathered her bag and coffee and moved to bolt for the door. She fought back tears from embarrassing herself in front of people she admired. Before she got to the door, Dan’s voice called out behind her. “Wait! Please, wait.” She stopped but didn’t turn around. He moved in front of her so he could see her face. He saw the tears threatening to spill over. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I feel like I owe you for my tea and I was going to ask you if you wanted to get dinner later with me?” She looked up at him, still tensed in panic. “Maybe the mall, if a restaurant is too intimate for you.” “I...mall sounds okay.” “Can I pick you up, say at six?” She nodded and gave him her address. She turned to look at Arin and gave him a half smile as a bye and said bye to Dan then left. 

Come six o’clock, Page’s panic had subsided by the time Dan rang her doorbell. She lived in a three bedroom, two bath house, currently in between roommates. When she opened the door, Dan had a relieved look on his face. “Hey. You okay from earlier?” “Yeah, I’m all right now. Sorry about that.” “It’s okay. Ready to go?” “Yeah.” She grabbed her purse and he led her to his car. Once at the mall, he kept a respectable distance from her while they window shopped. After agreeing on Chinese, they sat down to eat at the food court then grabbed a pretzel for dessert. They kept the conversation simple the whole time. After dinner, it was 8:30 by the time he got her home.

Standing on her porch, she faced him to say goodnight. “Thank you Dan. Crowds are okay but one on one, not so much.” “I haven’t been to the mall for a while. It was fun. Is it okay if I kiss your cheek?” Her body tensed again but she fought the urge to flee. This time more successfully than before. She knew in her heart that Dan would never hurt her. She closed her eyes and nodded her assent. She forced herself to hold still as she felt his warm breath on her check, then a light touch of his lips with a bit of his stubble. When she opened her eyes, he was still pulling away, his eyes never leaving hers. “Can I ask...did something happen?” She looked down at her feet. She knew so much about him, it was only right that he knew something about her. She was sure this was a deal breaker but just meeting him was enough for her. “Last year...I was mugged in an alley...and raped…” “Shit. I’m so sorry.” She could see he wanted to move towards her but he checked himself. “I did have fun today. I understand if you don’t want to hang out with someone who's broken.” “I don’t think you’re broken. I’d love to hang out with you again.” “Seriously? Even my friends couldn’t stand hanging out with me anymore. Even my boyfriend. That’s why he was cheating on me. Today was the first time I’ve gone anywhere with anyone in a while.” By the end of that, tears were threatening to fall again. One did. Dan slowly moved toward her so she’d see his intent. He gently wiped that tear away with his thumb then kept his hand on her cheek. “Can you look at me.” She reluctantly looked up at him. “You’re not broken. You just need someone who cares. Can I hug you?” The fact that he asked meant a lot to her and she nodded. He gently moved his arms behind her and pulled her against his chest. She leaned into him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She breathed in deep and relaxed just a little bit. “Old Spice?” “Yeah.” “I always liked that smell.” Interrupting their moment, her neighbor’s porch light turned on and the front door opened. “Everything okay, Page?” She pulled away and he let her go. “Yes, Mrs. Connor. Go back inside.” The older lady went back into her house but left the light on. “Sorry about that. She knows what happened and she worries.” “Can I see you again?” “I’d like that.” “This Saturday? We don’t have to go out if you want to stay home. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I can bring takeout.” “That sounds wonderful. I don’t have a lot of movies but I’d love to play with you in something.” “I’ll be here by 6 again.” “Okay. Night, Dan.” “Goodnight.” She watched him leave then went inside and leaned her back against the door. She had a date with Dan Avidan in two days. She wasn’t sure if she should be ecstatic or terrified. She looked around her house and decided she’d spend all day cleaning tomorrow. It wasn’t dirty but cluttered was a good word.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page tries to overcome her traumatic past when a certain Not-So-Grump takes an interest in her.

Come Saturday afternoon, the house was all cleaned and Page was comfy waiting for him in a tank and jeans. Dan arrived a bit early with Thai for takeout. As soon as he stepped in, she caught Old Spice again in his wake. He must’ve put on extra for her. It was a sweet gesture and did help. After dinner, they sat on her couch, a couple feet apart and her Xbox was waiting for them. “You ever play Halo?” Dan shook his head. “It’s a first person shooter. Shoot the aliens. I’ll put it on easy.” After two hours, they were halfway through the game and so engrossed in it, neither noticed that they had shifted closer to each other, their legs almost touching. It wasn’t till Dan got jump scared by a flood infected grunt exploding in his face that they noticed. Since it was on easy, it didn't one shot him at least. “What the fuck was that?!” Him jumping brought to her attention that his leg was touching hers. She noticed first and closed her eyes. He felt her tense up, paused the game, and shifted away from her. “I’m sorry.” “I’m okay, just give me a minute.” She tried to focus on her breathing and his cologne broke through so she focused on that. She felt him shift off the couch and she opened her eyes to find him kneeling on the floor in front of her. “You know i’d never hurt you, right?” “My heart knows that. My instincts...not so much.” “If this is too much for you, i can leave. We can finish this another night.” She shook her head, more angry at herself then anything else. He reached out and grasped her hands as he moved to sit back next to her. “Don't be upset. Do you want me to leave?” She shook her head again. “If i know it's coming it's okay, that just startled me.” She squeezed his hands tight. “Do you want to take a break, watching something, relax?” She nodded he and let go of her hands so she could save the game.

She found a movie to put in and Dan relaxed back into the couch and opened an arm up for her. She hesitated for a moment then sat close to him and leaned into his chest. He grabbed a nearby quilt and threw it over both of them and held her against him. By the time the movie was over it was past 11:30 and Page was beginning to nod off. She felt him shift beneath her and moved off of him. “It’s getting late. I should get going.” She walked him to the door and he kissed her cheek goodnight. “Thank you Dan, for everything. See you next week?” “Of course. I’ll call you when i'm free.”

Over the next two months, they hung out either at public places or her house at least twice a week if not sometimes more. One of the last public hangouts was at the mall with Dan, Arin, and Suzy. Dan told no one her secret and after her reaction the first time Arin met her, he assumed she was an ace but when he saw her and Dan holding hands and sitting closer, he kept his opinions to himself. After the mall, they all went back to Dan’s house to play some games. At the end of the night, Arin and Suzy excused themselves and left Dan and Page alone. Dan was her ride home but she didn't mind being at his place so late, though she was getting tired. She didn't want to made him drive so late though. “Do you want to stay here for the night? You can have my bed, it's a huge king. Unless you want to share it.” He was joking but the look on her face said she took him seriously. “You sure? Just sleep. I don’t want to pressure you.” “Just sleep sounds nice. I’ve fallen asleep on you on my couch before. On your bed isn’t much different.” He smiled and lead her into his bedroom. “Do you mind if i change into just shorts?” “Whatever makes you comfortable. I’m gonna take my jeans off.” 

He went into the bathroom to change and she took her jeans off, revealing boy shorts for underwear. She also unhooked her bra from under her tank and took it off to toss with her jeans on the floor. She laid down under the comforter on the far side of the bed. He came out of the bathroom in just blue shorts. “Is no shirt okay? It gets warm in here at night.” She nodded and he joined her under the cover on the opposite side of her. “Night, Page.” “Night Dan.” She turned with her back to him and he turned facing her. Halfway through the night, Dan woke to her thrashing. She was still asleep but stuck in a night terror. He recognized it from his own. He moved over and and wrapped one arm under her neck to across her shoulders and the other across her stomach and pulled her to him so her back was pinned tight against him. After a couple minutes she calmed down then tensed against him. “It’s just me. You’re okay.” She rolled over to face him and buried her face in his chest. He must've put a fresh splash of cologne on earlier when he changed. It shouldn't have lasted that long from that morning. He let her breathe him in and rubbed her back. She fell back asleep without a word, Dan following behind her shortly after.

Come dawn, the light coming through the window woke her up. She remembered the nightmare then being held tight. In their sleep, they had moved again. She was on her back and his head rested on her breast, his leg draped over hers. She leaned her cheek into his hair and saw the time on his clock. It was way too early for either of them. He began to stir and pulled away from her but not before she felt him firm against her thigh. He rolled onto his back and apologized to her. “It's okay. You stopped my nightmare.” She rolled with him and mirrored their previous positions. She gently moved her knee against him and trailed her hand down his chest to his stomach. He let out a light gasp and closed his eyes. “You took care of me last night. Let me take care of you.” She kept moving her hand down to his waistband. She looked up at him for permission. He looked down at her and covered her hand with his own. “You sure about this?” She nodded and he guided her hand down under his waistband. She found him hard waiting for her. She started at the base and moved up to his head, lightly running her thumb over it then back down. His hands gripped the blanket on either side of him. It only took him a few minutes to buck into her hand, spending himself into the cloth of his shorts. Her hand managed to come away clean and he turned to push her onto her back, crushing his lips to hers. “That felt so good, babe. And now i feel gross and it's way too early to get up yet for the day. I'm gonna wash up and change and i'll be right back.” He kissed her again and got out of bed. All of the mess was contained to his shorts at least. By the time he was back out of the bathroom, she was almost asleep on her side in the middle of the bed. He had clean shorts on and she held the cover up for him. He joined her again and rested his head back on her breast. She breathed him in. “Isn’t cologne expensive?” He murmured. “Body wash. Bought it for you.”

They woke up again a few hours later. They were in the same position they fell asleep in this time. She maneuvered her leg so he was laying in between them. Only half awake, he began to kiss her neck and moved a hand to knead her other breast. She wanted this. Her heart wanted this. But her brain was protesting and was causing images from that time to flash through her head. This position felt wrong. She hated herself for feeling like this. She hated HIM for making her feel like this. Dan finished waking up and realized what he was doing. He went to move off her but she kept him pinned by her legs. “I want this. If you do. Just go slow.” He supported his weight on his knees and scooted up closer to her and went back to her neck. His hands went under her shirt to lift it over her head. He kissed his way down to her breasts, down her ribs and stopped at a three inch long raised scar between her ribs and navel. Her breathing quickened and her eyes were closed. His fingers trailed over it and he had hoped it wasn't was it looked like. “What is this?” She whispered, “He left me for dead in that alley. A couple walking their dog found me.” Her eyes were squeezed shut now.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page tries to overcome her traumatic past when a certain Not-So-Grump takes an interest in her.

Dan moved off her and back to her side. “Hey, look at me. Listen to my voice. You’re not there. You’re here with me. You’re safe.” It took Page a few minutes to calm herself and look at him. “Did they catch him?” She nodded. “With the...evidence...left behind, it only took a couple of days. I wasn't the only one but i was the last one he hurt.” “I hope he rots in prison for a long time for what he did to you.” She found his hand and squeezed. “I need this. Please. I still feel him in my nightmares.” He saw the need in her eyes. He wanted to make that pain go away. He rolled onto his back and shimmied out of his shorts and tossed them on the floor. “If you really feel like you want this, you can get on top of me. That way you have full control. If you need to stop, stop.” Her gaze swept his body, he wanted her, it was obvious, but he wouldn’t take her. She could take him. She pulled off her panties and tossed them to join his. “There’s condoms in my nightstand.” She found one, ripped it open and gently rolled it onto him.

Page moved to straddle him over his waist. She could feel him so close to her. Dan reassuringly rubbed her arm then laid it next to her knee. “If you want me to do anything, just tell me. Don’t forget where you are.” She kept eye contact as she slowly lowered herself onto him, taking all of him in. Bracing herself with her hands on his chest, she slowly began to rock her hips back and forth, setting a slow pace. She resisted the urge to close her eyes and he rested his hands on her knees, rubbing light circles with his thumbs to remind her he was there. As a pressure began to build after a few minutes, she reached under his neck and pulled him up into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around her to support himself and she wrapped her legs around him and crossed them tight at the ankles. Burying her face in his neck, she managed to sob out, “I love you, Dan.” He took that as an invitation to move with her and they quickly spent themselves at about the same time. Her core, pulsing tight around him sent him over the edge.

Neither wanted to move, they just sat there, connected at such a base level, panting and holding each other tight. Page was the first to move. One of her legs was beginning to cramp. She gasped as she rose off of him, still being overly sensitive. He removed the condom, tied it off, and rose to throw it away in the bathroom garbage. He came back to pull her off the bed and into the shower with him. Under the hot water, he used his Old Spice body wash on her, soapy hands following after his lips kissing every inch of her skin. She understood he was trying to wash away the past. It mostly worked. The only time she tensed up was at the scar in her stomach. He was kneeling on the shower floor now and paid extra attention to that one spot, making her relax again. “You could probably get a wicked looking tattoo over that…” “Maybe your blue bass guitar.” He laughed and continued down her body. When he was done, she took her time to do the same to him. Part of her wanted a round two in the shower and Dan was obviously ready but they both had to get moving for the day. They promised Brian they’d meet him at the office soon. 

He drove her to her place so she could change into fresh clothes then to the grump space. There they met with Brian and JP. She was helping them nail down venues for an upcoming tour. Most of the office knew Page was skittish around other people and gave her her space. Now though, she was on the couch sitting right up against Dan. They knew they were dating but no one said anything. Dan had already threatened to sick Brian on Matt and Ryan if they pulled anything on her. Since Dan found out what had happened to her, he was a bit on the protective side while still giving her the distance she needed. They were able to nail a few more venues down in their schedule after half a day's work.

They agreed they were done for the day and relaxed at the streaming couch but JP left for more of his own work. NSP wasn’t his only client. Arin came over and sat next to Page, a couple of feet away. She reflexively flinched away and caught herself. Dan put a reassuring hand on her knee while he was talking to Brian. She knew his touch without looking. “I didn’t mean to flinch again, sorry Arin. Dan’s been helping me with that.” “It’s okay. I don’t know what happened but I’m glad Dan’s helping you. You’re safe with everyone here and always welcome. Never got the chance to thank you for your honesty when we first met. The new schedule’s working out well. It’s given us more time for more live streams. I know you’ve been helping out with NSP but I want to formally offer you a job here.” With that, Dan and Brian turned to them. This was news to them too. “It’s not much but a manager type position. You’ve been a fan for a while, you’re still a fan. You know what the majority would and wouldn’t like. We’ve grown too big to keep doing everything like we did at the beginning. We need more planning and someone to tell us if any of our plans are too dumb for anyone outside of this office to get. I have a google doc I can share with you and if anything looks questionable, you can present an argument for it then we’ll all decide if we should nix it or not.” Her, Dan, and Brian all just stared at him. “Just to be clear, you want to pay me to tell you if you’re being too much of an idiot?” “Pretty much, Yeah.” Brian spoke up. “We’ve been doing that for years, how come we don’t get paid?” “You already work here, you dingus. So what do you say Page?” She looked to Dan. His hand never left her knee and he squeezed reassuringly. “Okay. Sure.” “Great. Welcome to the Grumps.” He held out his hand to shake hers, which she did with no hesitation. He declared going out to dinner to celebrate and the four of them plus Suzy went out for sushi.

Later that night, Dan and Page decided to celebrate by themselves. They went back to his place and he ran her a hot bath with candles placed around the rim while she was catching up on some work on her laptop. When she came in to see what he was doing for so long in there, she just shook her head at him then began tugging both their clothes off so he could join her. Dan got in first then Page and she relaxed back against his chest between his legs, resting her head back on his collarbone. “Welcome to the Grump family.” “Do all new hires get this treatment?” “No, just you.” He leaned forward to kiss her neck and wrapped his arms around her stomach. They stayed in there, relaxing, for a good half an hour before they decided it was time to get out and go to bed. They rinsed and dried off and crawled into his bed together. There was no more hesitation as she went straight into his open arms and pressed the full length of her body against his side. She could never forget what happened to her but she could finally move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my stories have been bouncing around my head since last summer. I mean no disrespect to his personal life now that he's gone public with his relationship, nor will I ever reference real events with her that he shares with us. This is just fiction written by a fan.


End file.
